Equity Waiver
Equity Waiver is the name of a 99-seat theater in Danville owned by Edwin Garner. It is one of many theaters that hosts plays and performances with llamas inherited by Garner as actors. Milo and Melissa once attended a play at Equity Waiver, and thanks to Murphy's Law, resulted in the infamous Llama Incident. History At the turn of the 21st century, Edwin Garner had received a large inheritance, being the llamas of a llama farm, owned by his uncle Irwin. Since he didn't inherit the farm itself, he initially had those llamas reside on his front yard, much to the dismay of his wife. So, he sought out a small theater in town, resulting in him buying Equity Waiver. Since then, fifteen years later, Garner had obtained a whole string of llama theaters, all in the same district. One day, Milo and Melissa went to visit Equity Waiver because there was an avant-garde play festival, with Garner's llamas in the cast. The theater was currently showing "Llamalet", an adaptation of Shakespeare's Hamlet. They attended the play, and right after the part where Hamlet was asking forgiveness to Laertes, Murphy's Law took place: one of the llamas pulls on a rope, causing a few sandbags to drop on the stage, frightening the llama actors and causing them to flee from the theater. As Milo and Melissa have gotten up, one of the llamas picked up Milo's backpack by accident, and Milo and Melissa were obligated to chase the llamas all over the district to retrieve the backpack. They ended up on a cargo ship that moved to a glacier. After Milo and Melissa managed to get the llamas from the glacier back to Equity Waiver's street, Milo announced that now they had to get all the llamas back to their respective theaters, as the llama group has increased tremendously since they chased them through all the other llama theaters. However, since they were confused and unmotivated, Milo got the idea to use pistachios to motivate them. Unfortunately, due to Murphy's Law, a drum of pistachio gelatin that Dakota and Cavendish were supposed to load on a truck nearby, gets crushed by a cereal advertisement board, causing the gelatin to fall on Melissa. This string of events caused Melissa to become a target to the llamas, as they chase her around Danville to the football stadium. It is assumed that after Melissa got freed of the gelatin and the llamas had calmed down, the llamas have been safely returned to the theaters they were part of. List of Shows Equity Waiver hosts a variety of plays and broadway performances, all of which being a llama adaptation of real-life plays and musicals. *The Llama Producers *Llamilton *Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Llama *Hello Dolly Llama *Annie Get Your Llama *Death of a Sales Llama *Phantom and the Llama *Llamalet *Llama Mia *The Book of Llama *West Side Llama *Llamacoaster: The Musical Gallery Llama 56.jpg Llama 57.jpg Llama 58.jpg Llama 59.jpg Llama 60.jpg Llama 61.jpg Llama 62.jpg Llama 63.jpg Llama 64.jpg Llama 65.jpg Llama 66.jpg Llama 67.jpg Llama 68.jpg Llama 69.jpg Llama 70.jpg Llama 71.jpg Llama 72.jpg Llama 73.jpg Llama 74.jpg Llama 75.jpg Llama 124.jpg Appearances *"The Llama Incident" Category:Locations